nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boulden - Kent
Joan Boulden married Henry Goodwyn 15 June 1561 in Wrotham, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fm%2f84157631%2f2 link Jones Boulden was buried 30 November 1581 in Eastry, St Mary the Virgin http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fd%2f95617698 link Anne Boulden baptised 19 March 1598 in Seasalter, St Alphege - daughter of Symon http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fb%2f96835019 link Doritie Boulden married Robart Cockman 10 September 1599 in Hothfield, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=r_848018544%2f2 link Jane Boulden married Abraham Turner 20 September 1599 in Hothfield, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=r_848018543%2f2 link Sisly Boulden was buried 24 November 1601 in Canterbury, St Mildred http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fd%2f95650014 link Thomas Boulden baptised 2 May 1603 in Hinxhill, Kent - son of John http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fb%2f82212643%2f1 link Anne Boulden baptised 1 April 1605 in Hinxhill, Kent - daughter of John http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fb%2f82212647%2f1 link Robarto Boulden married Christiana Swinford 5 October 1607 in Preston next Wingham, St Mildred http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fm%2f97215217%2f1 link Agnes Boulden married Thomas Gourley 22 March 1618 in Canterbury, St Mary Breadman http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fm%2f97222366%2f2 link Richard Boulden was buried 4 November 1618 in Lenham, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fd%2f83176272 link Aymy Boulden baptised 2 Janury 1619 in Waltham, St Bartholomew - daughter of Jos http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fb%2f96827630 link Richard Boulden baptised 22 May 1621 in Lenham, Kent - son of Ralfe http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fb%2f82231725%2f1 link Anne Boulden was buried 29 August 1623 in St Mary of Charity, Faversham http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbpr%2fd%2fnbi03256743 link William Boulden married Jeane Fynne 16 November 1626 in Molash, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=r_847880982 link Elizabeth Boulden (wife of Robert) was buried 10 June 1628 in Brabourne, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fd%2f83052573 link Robert Boulden (widower of Elizabeth) was buried 28 June 1628 in Brabourne, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fd%2f83052577 link Elizabeth Boulden (daughter of William) was buried 1 April 1632 in Kingsnorth, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fd%2f83169155 link Robert Boulden baptised 10 November 1632 in Elmsted, St James the Great - son of Simon http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fb%2f96883816 link John Boulden baptised 9 March 1634 in Kingsnorth, Kent - son of William and Jone http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fb%2f82226438%2f1 link John Boulden married Alice Cooper 4 August 1636 in Stelling, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=r_847913657 link Katherin Boulden married John Mapesden 2 February 1636 in Brenzett, Kent http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fm%2f84014780%2f2 link Elizabeth Boulden baptised 17 October 1637 in Stelling, St Mary, Kent - daughter of John and Alice http://search.findmypast.co.uk/record?id=gbprs%2fcant%2fb%2f96832602 link Kentish Gazette 27 December 1864 - MARRIAGES - BOULDEN - WATERS - December 19, at Wye, Mr. George Boulden, of Ashford, to Miss Mary Ann Waters, of Wye. http://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000235%2f18641227%2f055 link 9 March 1867 - Maidstone Telegraph - Maidstone - TRESPASS - William Parks, who did not appear, was summoned for trespassing on land in the occupation of Mr G. Boulden, at Sutton Valence, on the 27th February. Kent & Sussex Courier 17 November 1933 - DEATH OF MR. E. W. BOULDEN - A well-known resident of the town died on Saturday in the person of Mr. Edward William Boulden, of 12, Woodfield-road... Mr Boulden was born at Wilmington, Kent, on November 16, 1870. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/ViewArticle?id=BL%2F0000483%2F19331117%2F332%2F0015&browse=true link Kent & Sussex Courier 5 July 1935 - MARDEN - LOCAL BRIDEGROOM - Mr. Frederick Highwood, youngest son of Mrs. and the late Mr. T. Highwood, of Manor Farm, Marden, was married at the Parish Church of St. Peter's, Boughton Monchelsea, last week to Miss Winifred Boulden, youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. A. D. Boulden, of Boughton Monchelsea. Misses Ella Boulden (bride's sister) and Vera Viggers were bridesmaids and the best man was Mr. Harold Carpenter. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000483%2f19350705%2f452 link